MrTop5
Nicholas '''(Born: May 18, 2001 17), better known as '''NicsterV, is a Canadian YouTuber well-known for his Roblox content. He does multiple commentary videos on a topic that is happening inside Roblox ,some of which is clickbait. He also plays very popular games that are in Roblox. His channel currently has 1,500,000 subscribers and counting. History Nicholas started off as a Minecraft YouTuber, and has also made multiple tutorial videos and commentary videos that aren't Minecraft based. He then started doing multiple daily uploads and they would contain both Minecraft and Roblox. Ever since switching to full-time Roblox, after Minecraft died down, his channel has been sky-rocketing ever since. Controversy Roblox Clickbait NicsterV has been exposed multiple times for doing Roblox clickbait. And according to the community, Roblox clickbait is mainly misleading and is tricking a lot of audience into thinking things will affect Roblox, such as John Doe shutting down Roblox, hackers being unbanned from Roblox, etc. Random Gn0m3 has exposed NicsterV for 'wasting people's time' and 'faking his videos' or 'trolling in his videos', and mentions that Nic pretends there are new things being added to Roblox. Free Robux NicsterV has also been exposed multiple times for making 'Free Robux' videos. Getting Free Robux on Roblox is fake, and everyone who has made Free Robux videos has been exposed for it and has gotten mass hate from it, Nicster is one of them. NicsterV vs SynthesizeOG NicsterV made a tweet on Twitter saying 'Clickbait on YouTube gives you short term success', and another YouTuber known as SynthesizeOG exposed NicsterV by screenshotting his Tweet and screenshotting his channel's videos, and made an entire tweet containing it. NicsterV did respond with, 'Yellow Arrows? Grow up.'. Ever since, it was shared by the Roblox News Channel. NicsterV vs legobloxian Another YouTuber known as legobloxian exposed NicsterV for using him. Lego mentions that Nicster asked Lego for a DM back when lego was a small YouTuber, and would freak out about it. And Nicster said to Lego about being scared of a future exposing video on Nicster, and Lego mentions it's not a good way to start a friendship. Lego then shows 3 of Nicster's videos that shows Lego's videos to give Nicster the video ideas, and Lego calculated that Nicster gained $1.5K just for reacting to Lego's videos. Lego did mention that Nicster's entire channel is based on reacting to other's videos. After the video went public and started blowing up, Nicster deleted those 3 videos the next few day the exposed video was up. 'NicsterV's Response' NicsterV responded to legobloxian, and mentioned that legobloxian blocked NicsterV first before Nicster essentially 'ignored' him. Nic also mentions that he got the permission to react to Legobloxian's videos because Lego was 'fan-boying'. Nic then did mention how he uses Discord, and says that he doesn't use Discord. And Legobloxian has already added Nic as he was able to DM Nic (you have to be friends with Nic on Discord to DM him on Discord). Nic also shows that he doesn't use Discord, and screenshotted his friends DMing Nic on Discord, but never responded. And said that it doesn't make Nic hate his other friends who has DM Nic on Discord. 'Conclusion' Legobloxian stated on his Twitter that he and Nic both made wrong and right points. And Lego mentioned that they are now 'cool'. Lego did mention that he is 50/50 on making the re-response, but didn't. Lego did not want to make anymore videos containing Nic because he says it doesn't help. So Legobloxian took down the video on Nic along with Nic doing the same taking down his video on Legobloxian. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers